Superman
. His supporting cast and his villains have had a lengthy publication history, making him one of the three most important characters at DC Comics including Batman and Wonder Woman. | Gallery = File:Superman Earth-Two 0001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-One 001.jpg| File:Kal-L Earth 2 002.jpg| Successors File:Steel 0001.jpg| File:Eradicator Superman.jpg| File:Sboy1.jpg| File:Cyborg Superman 004.jpg| Multiverse File:Superboy and Krypto.JPG| File:Super-Menace.png| Image:Marvel Man.png| File:Superman Earth-1 015.jpg| File:Superman Batman Wonder Woman Earth-2.jpg| File:Ultraman Earth-3 001.jpg| File:Allen Adams Earth 4 01.jpg| File:Captain_Marvel_Earth-5.png| File:Herr Superman Earth-8.jpg| File:Earth-9 Superman 01.jpg| File:Superman Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Overman (Earth-10) 001.png| File:Superwoman Earth-11.png| File:Superman (Earth-15).jpg| File:Christopher Kent Arena 001.jpg| File:Superman-youngjustice.jpg| File:Superdemon Earth-17.png| File:Clark Kent Earth-18.png| File:Superman (New Frontier).png| File:Justice Society Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg| File:Superman Red Son 02.jpg| File:Superman DKR 01.jpg| File:Kal El Earth-32.jpg| File:Kal-El_Earth-33_01.jpg| File:Superman Earth-40 001.jpg| File:Majestic02.jpg| File:Apollo Wildstorm Universe 0001.jpg| File:High 0001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-51.png| File:Superman-Prime (Countdown 14).jpg| File:Ultraman.jpg| File:Ultraman II Antimatter Universe 01.jpg| File:Ultra-Man Earth-Three 001.jpg| File:Freedom Brigade 001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-Twelve 001.jpg| File:Justice Society Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg| File:Earth-9 Superman 01.jpg| File:Superboy Earth-116 001.jpg| File:Clark Kent Earth-117.png| File:Superman Sr Earth-154.png| File:Clark Kent Jr. 001.jpg| File:Superman Red Blue 001.jpg| File:Superboy Earth-172 001.jpg| File:Nova Earth-178 001.jpg| File:Kal 003.jpg| File:Superman Dark Side 001.jpg| File:Superman (Earth-1863) 01.jpg| File:Superman 1927 002.jpg| File:Superman War of the Worlds.jpg| File:Kal-El SBG.jpg| Image:Joel Perry Kent SBG.jpg| File:Ripper Jones Earth-A.png| File:Super-Squirrel 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Earth-D 001.jpg| File:Herschel Dockles 001.png| File:All-Star Superman.jpg| File:Warlock Royal 005.jpg| File:Kal-El Legacy 001.jpg| File:Superman Super Seven 001.jpg| File:Superman Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Superman Feral Man of Steel 001.jpg| File:Justice League No Rules to Follow 03.jpg| File:Superman The Once and Future League.png| File:Perry Ross The Once and Future League.png| File:Superman DFT5D 01.jpg| File:Clark Kent Citizen Wayne Chronicles 003.jpg| File:Kal-El Holy Terror 001.jpg| File:Superman Earth's End 001.jpg| File:Sovereign League of Justice.png| File:Superman Distant Fires.png| File:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| File:Superman The Nail.png| File:Dale Suderman Superman Inc 001.jpg| File:Superman Whom Gods Destroy 001.jpg| File:Superman Last Son of Earth 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Son of Superman.png| File:Jonathan Kent Son of Superman.png| File:Clark Kent Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Superman True Brit 01.jpg| File:Superman Act of God 01.jpg| File:Superman Created Equal 01.jpg| File:Kal El Superman Monster.png| File:Superman Detective 27 001.jpg| File:Lois Lane Rockumentary.jpg| File:Superman Scandalgate.png| File:Superman Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom.png| File:Superman Worlds Apart.png| File:Superman Elseworlds Finest.png| File:Kal-El EFSB.png| File:Superman Doom Link 001.jpg| File:Superman Age of Wonder 001.png| File:Superman Secret Society of Superheroes 2.png| File:Superman Batman Lobo 001.png| File:Kal-El Riddle of the Beast 001.jpg| File:Hoshi Shogun of Steel 001.jpg| File:Superman - Secret Identity 1 (textless).jpg| File:Superman Justice 001.jpg| File:Last Family of Krypton 003.jpg| File:Superman_364_01.JPG| File:Kon-El Batman in Bethlehem.png| File:Superman Batman Beyond.png| File:Superman - Titans Tomorrow.jpg| File:Superman Sorcerer Kings 001.jpg| File:Kal Kent 01.jpg| File:Superman Prime.jpg| File:Superman LotDE 01.jpg| File:Willigig 01.jpg| File:Clark Kent Lois Lane's Superdream.png| File:Realworlds Superman.jpg| File:Michael Reilly Realworlds 001.jpg| File:Superman (Cosmic Adventures).jpg| File:Kal-El Tiny Titans 001.png| File:Superman Just Imagine 001.jpg| File:Clark Kent (Amalgam Universe) 001.jpg| File:Lil Superman 001.jpg| Other Media Image:Fleischer Superman.jpg| File:Kirk Alyn 002.jpg| Image:George Reeves Superman.jpg| Image:Superman NAOS 001.jpg| Image:Superman - Super Friends 01.jpg| File:Kal-El Atari 2600 001.jpg| Image:Superman Chris Reeve 01.jpg| Image:Kal-El Ruby-Spears 001.jpg| Image:Kal-El DCAU 003.jpg| Image:Kal-El Lois & Clark.jpg| Image:Kal El Smallville 001.jpg| Image:Clark Luthor Smallville.jpg| Image:Clark Kent Apokalypse Smallville 001.jpg| File:Superman The Batman.jpg| Image:Legion Animated (Seas 2).jpg| Image:Superman X 01.JPG| Image:Superman Brandon Routh.jpg| File:Superman Teen Titans.png| File:Superman JLH 001.jpg| File:Kal-El BTBATB 002.png| Image:Kal-El Superman Doomsday.png| Image:Superman-apocalypse.jpg| Image:Superman Crisis on Two Earths.jpg| Image:Superman-kryptosuperdog.jpg| Image:Kal-El Return of Black Adam.png| File:Superman MKVSDC.jpg| Image:Kal-El DCUO 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:LEGO Super man.jpg| File:Superman Doom 001.png| File:Superman (Super Best Friends Forever).png| File:Superman Superman vs The Elite 001.jpg| File:Ka-El Injustice Gods Among Us .png| File:Superman(Injustice_The_Regime).png| File:Supermanatee (Farm League).JPG| File:Kal-El Unbound 001.jpg| Image:Superman MoS.png| File:Kal-El_(Tales_of_Metropolis_Shorts).JPG| File:Kal-El_(World's_Funniest_Shorts).JPG| File:Superman JLFP Altered 001.jpg| Comics See Also: Superman Titles File:Action Comics 1.jpg| File:Adventures of Superman 424.jpg| File:All-Star Superman 01.jpg| File:DC_Comics_Presents_8.jpg| File:Man of Steel 1A.jpg| File:Superman v.1 01.jpg| File:Superman_v.2_01.jpg| File:Superman Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Superman - Man of Steel 01.jpg| File:Superman Man of Tomorrow 1.jpg| File:Superman-Batman 01.jpg| File:Worlds Finest v.1 01.jpg| | SeeAlso = * Silver Age analogues of Superman }} Category:Superman Category:1938 Character Debuts